


In Which Vampire Lenses Are a Thing Apparently

by AnonymousActions



Series: Saphael Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and I thought of this cute, enjoy, i don't even know what this is, i'm at Starbucks, so have the cute, waiting for my lenses to be replaced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some vampires retain human traits. For Simon, it's a shit eyesight. Also, Raphael finds Simon very hot with his glasses on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Vampire Lenses Are a Thing Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, tell me if you find a typo or an autocorrect mistake

If there was one thing that Raphael liked on Simon, it was his glasses. The problem is that when Simon became a vampire, he stopped truly needing them and stopped wearing them. Now, Raphael wouldn't complain, his boyfriend was better as a vampire and it made their relationship easier anyway. But sometimes, just sometimes, the glasses were missed. 

Simon knew the way his Rafa felt about his glasses and he also knew that his eyesight had been declining since he became a vampire. There was no real logic behind it but he had decided to check with Magnus anyway. According to the warlock, some vampires kept some human traits if they kept their humanity enough. There weren't many of them but a few existed. Magnus promised to talk to them and figure out if regular mundane glasses would work or not. 

Three days later, Raphael walked in his bedroom to see Magnus and Simon talking about vampire glasses. After a quick explanation and a wink, Magnus portaled back to his apartment (and his boyfriend), leaving the couple alone. 

They didn't even have to talk, they looked at each other and the next thing they knew, Raphael had Simon against the wall. Ah, yes, Simon had missed the feeling of fogged up glasses!


End file.
